


Der Führer der Bücher

by SeKaYa



Series: Magische Buchhaltung [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accounting, Gen, Humor, a story in accounting records, bookkeeping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Nicht jeder, der aktiv in den Krieg eingreift, ist ein Held. Umgekehrt greift auch nicht jeder Held aktiv in den Krieg ein. Es gibt auch Helden, die durch Stillschweigen und Pflichterfüllung etwas für die gute Sache tun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden als ein Beitrag für einen Wettbewerb zum Thema "Helden". 
> 
> Auch möchte ich anmerken, dass es, obwohl es um Buchhaltung geht, nicht unbedingt buchhalterisch korrekt ist. Es ist in der Hinsicht als ein wenig parodistisch zu betrachten bzw. ist es nicht als zu hundert Prozent ernst zu nehmen geplant.

**_~ unbekannt, aber unersetzlich ~_ **

  


* * *

 

_»Sorgfältige Buchführung ist für jede Organisation eine conditio sine qua non._

_Ohne ordentliche Buchführung ist es unmöglich,_

_die Wahrheit in ihrer ursprünglichen Reinheit aufrechtzuerhalten.«_

 

(Mahatma Gandhi)

 

* * *

 

Helden. Helden sind die Personen, die sich für das Gute einsetzen, die das Böse bekämpfen. Helden sind da draußen und _tun_ etwas. Helden sind überlebensgroß.

 

Deshalb bin ich kein Held. Ich habe mich nicht für das Gute eingesetzt und das Böse bekämpft, denn allgemein wird Geld als die Wurzel allen Übels bezeichnet. Ich habe immer in meinem stillen Kämmerchen gesessen und die Zaubereizentralverwaltung verflucht, weil sie mein Büro zwischen Tür und Angel gequetscht haben – ich weiß nie, ob ich drinnen oder draußen bin und das Fenster zeigt fast dauerhaft Regen oder Wirbelstürme. Es ist kein schönes Büro, trotzdem verlasse ich es nur selten. Ich bin ungefähr einen Meter und achtundsiebzig Zentimeter groß.

 

Deshalb bin ich kein Held. Buchhalter sind keine Helden – sie sind kleinlich, pingelig, kleinkariert und genau, was im Grunde alles dasselbe ist. Sie sind Erbsenzähler, Haarspalter, Paragraphenreiter, Pedanten, Silbenklauber, Korinthenkacker und natürlich auch Bürokraten. Der Schutzheilige der Buchhalter – und Bürokraten – ist der heilige Bürokratius, der alles immer in tausendfacher Ausführung und auf den i-Punkt genau haben will. In meinem Büro steht ein Bild von ihm, die einzige Dekoration, die die Zaubereizentralverwaltung mir zugebilligt hat.

 

Aber genau deshalb, weil ich ein Buchhalter bin, kann ich genau sagen, was wann wo passiert ist, wenn es auch nur ansatzweise den großen Bereich meiner Verwaltung berührt. Und die meisten wissen nicht einmal, _dass_ ich da bin und alles vermerke.

 

Wussten Sie, dass Dolores Umbridge bis zu ihrer Inhaftierung den größten Verschleiß an Bleistiften hatte? Federkiele durfte sie nur für Unterschriften verwenden, da es sonst zu teuer geworden wäre. Nicht, dass es offiziell die Runde gemacht hat, aber ich habe die Bücher – ich kann es beweisen.

 

> Dolores Umbridge an Büro- und Geschäftsausstattung
> 
> Betreff: Bleistifte

 

Der größte Kaffeeverbrauch war in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Bisher. Jetzt wird er wohl bei der Zaubereizentralverwaltung beim Minister sein – der neue Minister ist ein bekannter Kaffeetrinker. Seit Jahren behalte ich seinen Kaffeekonsum im Auge, denn die Kosten für den Kaffee sind, wenn man es hochrechnet, wirklich immens. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass eine Person so viel Kaffee verbrauchen könnte. Aber Kingsley Shacklebolt kann es.

 

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt an Kaffeekasse

 

Auch ist es erstaunlich, welche Kosten die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten verursacht. Und die Kosten sind nicht Heilerrechnungen oder die Organisation von irgendwelchen sportlichen Ereignissen. Die Quidditchliga verursacht im Vergleich dazu fast schon verschwindend geringe Kosten – immerhin kommt da auch wieder etwas zum Ausgleich rein. Nein, die Abteilung verursacht Kosten durch Besen. Man sollte meinen, dass ein qualitativ hochwertiger Rennbesen gut und gerne fünf, wenn nicht sogar zehn Jahre hält. Die Abschreibungsrate ist so angelegt, dass ein Standardbesen nach sieben Jahren abgeschrieben ist. Und das sogar ohne intensive Pflege. Die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten versucht nun einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen, indem sie jedes Jahr einen Antrag auf neue Besen stellen. Jedes Jahr, für fünf Jahre in Folge – nur unterbrochen durch die Übernahme des Ministeriums durch die Todesser. Natürlich haben sie die Bewilligung für eine Bestandserneuerung nicht bekommen – immerhin _benutzen_ sie die Besen nicht einmal.

 

> Magische Spiele und Sportarten an Flyte & Barker Company
> 
> Betreff: Rennbesen Twigger90

 

Wenn niemand die Übersicht behalten würde, wäre das Ministerium bereits bankrott. Dagegen, dass es hoch verschuldet ist, kann jedoch selbst ich nicht viel tun. Zumindest nicht, wenn alle meine Bemühungen und Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen werden. Oder man dazu übergeht, offizielle Mittel für private Kampagnen zu verwenden. Man denke nur an die Hetzkampagne von Cornelius Fudge gegen Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Anstatt sich an das festgelegte Budget für offizielle Mitteilungen und ähnlichem zu halten, wurden Darlehen aufgenommen und ich durfte weiter rote Zahlen schreiben.

 

> Werbeausgaben & Marketing an Ministeriumskasse
> 
> Betreff: Hetzkampagne gegen A. Dumbledore & H. Potter

 

Aber das ist nicht das einzige. Man kann über Cornelius Fudge als Politiker sagen, was man will – ich befasse mich nicht mit Politik – aber dass er seinen Wahlkampf, mit Wahlplakaten, Pressekonferenzen, Handzettel und Werbegeschenken, vom Ministerium bezahlen ließ, werde ich ihm nie verzeihen. Natürlich, er hat mir die Zahlen alle vorgelegt, aber wie soll ich die Bestände verwalten, wenn für alles Mögliche ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Geld rausgeworfen wird?

 

> Werbeausgaben & Marketing an Ministeriumskasse
> 
> Betreff: Wahlkampf von Cornelius Fudge

 

Diese Fakten, Zahlen und Daten, habe ich dem neuen Minister vorgelegt, damit der sich endlich einmal darum kümmert, dass der Finanzhaushalt des Ministeriums wieder normalisiert wird. Es ist natürlich verständlich, dass es die letzten Jahre ein wenig untergegangen ist, immerhin war Krieg und selbst jetzt gibt es an allen Ecken und Enden noch größere Probleme als die Finanzen. Noch. Wie lange das so bleibt, bleibt abzuwarten. Immerhin war Fudge nicht der einzige, der Geld aus dem Fenster geworfen hat, das ihm nicht gehört. Auch nach seiner Absetzung haben sich immer wieder Unregelmäßigkeiten in den Finanzen des Ministeriums gezeigt, die ich einfach nicht ausgleichen kann.

 

Rufus Scrimgeours Zeit als Minister war zwar kurz, aber dafür relativ geordnet. Was an sich schon ein Wunder ist, denn ich verzweifle regelmäßig daran, die Ausgaben der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung allgemein und der Aurorenzentrale speziell irgendwie zu erfassen. Scrimgeour scheint da mehr eine Ausnahme von der Regel zu sein, denn wenigstens hat er sich irgendwie um den Bürokram gekümmert. Leider kam er nie bis zu den Dingen, wegen denen ich mich bei ihm beschwert habe. Er hat einfach Wert auf die falschen Dinge gelegt – unsere Büroausstattung ist eine Katastrophe und wir haben immer noch offene Rechnungen von den Handwerkszauberern.

 

> Fremdinstandsetzung an Verbindlichkeiten
> 
> Betreff: Atriumsbrunnen

 

Von Pius Thicknesse brauche ich da eigentlich gar nicht erst anzufangen. Der weiß vermutlich nicht einmal, was ein Finanzhaushalt eigentlich ist – ich könnte mir fast vorstellen, dass er nachfragt, ob man das essen kann. Nein, Mr. Thicknesse, kann man nicht. Wie sie es geschafft haben, dass er fast ein Jahr lang im Amt war, ohne dass ein Lynchmob von Angestellten ihn geteert und gefedert und am nächsten Kirchturm aufgehängt hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich weiß, er stand unter dem Imperius, deshalb sei ihm insofern verziehen, dass er nicht wusste, was er tut. Aber mit demjenigen, der ihn unter den Imperius gestellt hat, möchte ich gerne mal ein paar Takte reden. Gehälter wurden nur spärlich bezahlt, oder viel zu spät oder in den falschen Summen. Dann noch eine Reihe neuer, und _nutzloser_ , Anschaffungen, Ausgaben für irgendwelche Verschwendungen, Prämien für das Verüben von Verbrechen... eine einzige buchhalterische Katastrophe. Daran, die Rechnungen zu bezahlen, hat natürlich auch keiner gedacht.

 

> Gebäudeausstattung an Verbindlichkeiten
> 
> Betreff: Atriumsbrunnen

 

> Freie Mitarbeiter an Ministeriumskasse
> 
> Betreff: Greiferprämien

 

> Löhne & Gehälter an Verbindlichkeiten
> 
> ¡Anmerkung: längst überfällig!

 

An Belege hat natürlich auch keiner gedacht. Bis ich die alle zusammengesucht hatte! Andere Politiker und Regierungen haben wenigstens den Anstand gehabt, es mit Belegen zu versuchen, deren Inhalte bestenfalls dubios waren, aber immerhin haben sie an die Belege gedacht!

 

> ¡Keine Buchung ohne Beleg!

 

Jetzt versuche ich zu retten, was noch zu retten ist. Momentan bin ich mehr ein Geldeintreiber und Steuerfahnder denn Buchhalter, aber es ist Land in Sicht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich händeringend nach Mitarbeitern suche, die ich mir wohl erst selbst bewilligen muss, da die Existenz der Buchhaltung im Ministerium eher wie ein hartnäckiges Gerücht behandelt wird. Da die Personalabteilung sowieso reformiert werden muss und sich die Belegschaft erneut grundlegend verändert – hoffentlich dieses Mal mit dem Leistungskriterium im Vordergrund – werde ich mein Glück noch einmal versuchen. Oder ich verlange eine Gehaltserhöhung von zehn, oder besser noch zwanzig Prozent. Ich will ja nicht gierig wirken – sonst würde ich zweihundert Prozent mehr Gehalt fordern. Und ein größeres Büro, denn irgendwo muss ich ja die ganzen Bücher aufbewahren.

 

Aber vielleicht wird sich das ändern. Der neue Minister war erstaunt darüber, was durch meine Buchführung alles ans Licht kam. Muss für ihn ein kleiner Schock gewesen sein, dass es wirklich Belege für viele Dinge gibt – insbesondere, da viele denken, dass gewisse Institutionen unabhängig voneinander operieren. Aber gerade da liegt der Fehler: Sie tauchen in den Büchern auf, denn irgendwo muss das Geld ja hingehen oder herkommen. Und mit Geld meine ich jetzt nicht nur das, was man in Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts angibt. Im Grunde ist schließlich alles eine Wertanlage. Und da die Todesser samt Lord ja alles irgendwie zeitweise verstaatlicht haben, fielen damit auch die Wertanlagen von Hogwarts und Gringotts in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Allein dafür hätte ich bereits mehr Gehalt bekommen sollen, aber zu der Zeit war Gehalt ja sowieso mehr Wunschdenken. Der neue Minister jedenfalls schien bereit, mir zumindest eine Prämie zuzugestehen. Aber ich habe ihm die Arbeit sicherlich auch erleichtert, da ist das das mindeste.

 

Schauen wir uns doch einmal an, was alles in den Büchern steht. Das fängt bereits vor Ausbruch des Krieges an – und ich beziehe mich hier nur auf offizielle Daten, also fing der Krieg 1996 an. Was ich persönlich darüber denke, lasse ich bewusst aus. Fangen wir also mit dem Sommer 1995 an, denn da zeigte sich die erste Unregelmäßigkeit, die für den neuen Minister von Interesse war. Da tauchte nämlich eine Buchung auf, die die Versetzung von Dementoren aus Askaban nach Little Whington, Surrey beinhalteten. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ist es _mir_ nicht besonders aufgefallen, da in den Jahren zuvor ständig Dementoren versetzt wurden – 1993 und 1994 kam ich kaum damit hinterher, die Dementoren zu erfassen, die in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade stationiert wurden. Ein Gräuel, da aufzuräumen! Und dann 1995 wurde _schon wieder_ ein Dementor nach Hogwarts beordert. Sogar vom Minister persönlich. Dass einige Wochen später Dementoren nach Surrey geschickt wurden, erschien da weniger erstaunlich. Auch, dass die Order aus dem Büro der Ersten Untersekretärin des Ministers kam, war wenig überraschend. Nur dass die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung scheinbar nicht informiert wurde – ich habe einen Beleg dafür, dass ich ein Memo rausgeschickt habe, wie es die Vorschriften bei Dementorenversetzung verlangen – _das_ war ungewöhnlich. Scheinbar hat da jemand das Memo abgefangen. Der neue Minister jedenfalls fand diese Information sehr interessant.

 

> Untersekretariat des Ministers an Askaban
> 
> Betreff: Dementoren

 

> Little Whington, Surrey an Untersekretariat des Ministers
> 
> Betreff: Dementoren

 

Noch viel interessanter jedoch war für ihn die Tatsache, dass ich eine genaue Auflistung der Personalveränderungen vorweisen konnte. Das war in der ersten Zeit nach dem Ende des Krieges wirklich lebensrettend, wie er meinte. Todesser sind keine Bürokraten, und auch die anderen Bürokraten haben an der Stelle so sehr geschlampt, dass man nicht mehr feststellen konnte, wie viele Muggelstämmige unrechtmäßig nach Askaban geschickt wurden. Oder wie viele Personen aus der Belegschaft irgendwelchen dubiosen Umständen zum Opfer gefallen sind. Da herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander.

 

> Askaban an Belegschaft & Personal
> 
> Betreff: Muggelstämmige

 

Nun, vielleicht sollte ich einfach einmal ganz chronologisch auflisten, was im Grundbuch an interessanten Dingen aufgetaucht ist. Jetzt sind diese Dinge nämlich erstaunlich wichtig in dem Bemühen geworden, die Geschehnisse des Krieges aufzuarbeiten. Insbesondere die Rolle von Hogwarts, denn man muss bedenken, dass der Schulleiter oder zumindest sein Stellvertreter die Buchungen absegnen muss – das lässt einiges in einem neuen Licht erscheinen. Aber fangen wir relativ am Anfang an.

 

August 1997. Das Ministerium ist in die Hände der Todesser geraten und es gab viele Personalveränderungen. Darauf habe ich ja bereits hingewiesen. Mitarbeiter verschwanden spurlos – ich konnte absolut keine Belege auftreiben, weshalb ich tatsächlich an dieser Stelle getrickst habe. Ich schäme mich richtig dafür, aber was sollte ich machen? Also habe ich die Mitarbeiter abgeschrieben. Richtig über das Konto Abschreibungen – wie Besen und anderes. Ich will damit nicht implizieren, dass sie Gegenstände wären, aber buchhalterisch betrachtet müssen sie ja irgendwie aus der Bilanz raus, ohne einen Erinnerungswert übrig zu haben oder die Bilanz über den Haufen zu werfen. Ordnung muss selbst beim Tricksen sein.

 

> Abschreibung an Belegschaft & Personal
> 
> Betreff: verschollene Mitarbeiter

 

Dann sind da in der Personalabteilung natürlich auch die Mitarbeiter, die nicht verschollen sind oder auch nur spurlos verschwunden. Da gibt es massig Belege der einen oder anderen Art, auch wenn sie reichlich schlampig sind. Es sind Belege, und sie belegen, dass eine Menge Mitarbeiter in Askaban geendet sind. Für die Endbilanz reicht das als Aussage. Aber auch Versetzungen waren verdammt viele zu verbuchen. Das fing direkt nach Machtübernahme oder eher Machübergabe und Machterschleichung an. Da wurden Dementoren durchs Land gesendet, Todesser, die ich sogar unter einem eigenen Personalunterkonto unterbringen musste, die in der Weltgeschichte herumgeisterten... hätte ich nicht alles getan, um die Übersicht zu behalten, wir wüssten heute nicht mal mehr, wie viele unterwegs waren. Und Schätzungen gehen im Ministerium sowieso absolut daneben. Da werden Schulden verringert und Gewinne maximiert, auch wenn alle im Schuldensumpf feststecken und versinken.

 

> Tottenham Court Road an Belegschaft & Personal
> 
> Betreff: Todesser

 

> Hogsmeade an Askaban
> 
> Betreff: Dementoren

 

> Hogsmeade an Belegschaft & Personal
> 
> Betreff: Todesser

 

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann ist der Minister vermutlich deshalb so froh über meine Kontenführung, weil er so genau weiß, wie viele Todesser er am Ende abschreiben muss. Man bedenke, dass man nach dem großen Kampf Anfang Mai wirklich viel abzuschreiben hatte. Von Schäden am Schloss Hogwarts bis hin zur Personalliste. Genaue Buchführung ist da wirklich wichtig.

 

Aber weiter im Text. September 1997 hatte auch einige interessante Geschäftsfälle, die für den Minister jedoch nur Bestätigungen waren. Wofür, das hat er mir nicht gesagt. Da war zum Beispiel eine Lieferung Radios an Hogwarts. Der Verwendungszweck war sehr dubios angegeben (Unterhaltung war da noch der harmloseste Teil) und ehrlich gesagt, hat es mich gewundert, dass der Schulleiter das unterschrieben hat. Aber da es rechtens war, habe ich es eben auch so gebucht. Doch es blieb nicht bei den Radios. Da wurden auch ganz andere Dinge bestellt, zum Beispiel bekam ich von den beiden Stellvertretern einen Beleg über die Anschaffung von Daumenschrauben und Peitschen und solchen Dingen.

 

> Hogwarts an Büro- und Geschäftsausstattung
> 
> Betreff: Radios

 

> Aufwendungen für Hilfsmittel an Hogwarts
> 
> Betreff: Daumenschrauben und Peitschen

 

Das Highlight war aber eine Buchung – oder mehrere – die mir sofort gesagt haben: Der plant etwas. Das war wirklich kurios. Nicht, dass sonst keiner was geplant hätte, aber bei den Belegen wusste ich: Die sind wichtig. Nun, dass heißt natürlich wichtig _er_ , denn alle Belege sind wichtig. Und ich muss sagen, da war jemand beteiligt, der zumindest eine grobe Ahnung von Buchhaltung hat, denn es war alles korrekt, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Jetzt weiß ich natürlich, was vor sich ging, weil ich lese ja Zeitung, aber es ist irgendwie erstaunlich, dass ich direkt dabei war. Ich war natürlich nicht direkt _direkt_ dabei, aber eben so direkt, wie ein Buchhalter irgendwo dabei sein kann. Ich war involviert. ich habe sogar irgendwie mitgeholfen und jetzt habe ich dabei geholfen, diese Vorfälle aufzuklären.

 

Es waren insgesamt drei Buchungssätze, die in Zusammenhang stehen. Es gab noch mehr, aber dazu vielleicht später. Die hatten eben keinen direkten Bezug zu dieser doch sehr speziellen Sache. Man muss dazu auch sagen, dass die Bücher vollständig sind, also die ganze Sache _hätte_ auffliegen können. Aber wer außer mir kümmert sich schon um so etwas? Die Buchhaltung wird von allen ignoriert. Die Jahresabschlussbilanz hat sich auch keiner so wirklich angesehen, also hätte ich die alleinige Gewalt dazu gehabt, das Unternehmen scheitern zu lassen. Man stelle sich das vor – ein Buchhalter hat Einfluss auf den Krieg! Ohne seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen oder die Bücher zu fälschen!

 

Also, ich sagte ja, es seien drei Buchungssätze. Die sind nicht alle im September erfolgt, deshalb wäre es vermutlich nur jemandem aufgefallen, der sich die Bücher in ihrer Gesamtheit ansieht – und mir natürlich. Sie sind im Zeitraum von September bis Dezember erfolgt. Der erste Buchungssatz betraf Hogwarts und Gringotts. Dabei hat Hogwarts, mit Unterschrift des Schulleiters, eine Abbuchung in einem Gringotts-Verließ beantragt. Wurde auch durchgeführt und ordnungsgemäß verbucht, soviel dazu. Die zweite Buchung betraf wieder Gringotts und Hogwarts, dieses Mal ging es jedoch von Hogwarts _nach_ Gringotts – aber in ein anderes Verließ. An sich keine Überraschung, aber interessant daran war eben, dass die Werte übereinstimmten. Man hätte sich fragen können: Warum nicht eine Buchung innerhalb von Gringotts? Denn zeitnah sind die Buchungen nicht erfolgt. Die erste war im September, die andere mehr als einen Monat später. Aber dann kam noch eine _dritte_ Buchung, und auch deren Beleg war vom Schulleiter von Hogwarts unterschrieben. Dieses Mal jedoch ging es nicht an Gringotts. Es ging auch an sonst keines der üblichen Konten. Das war wirklich eine kuriose Buchungsserie, aber ich weiß inzwischen genau, warum das so ablief, wie es abgelaufen ist.

 

> Hogwarts an Gringotts (Verließ der Princes)
> 
> Betreff: Rubine

 

> Gringotts (Verließ der Lestranges) an Hogwarts
> 
> Betreff: falsches Schwert von Gryffindor

 

> Forest of Dean an Hogwarts
> 
> Betreff: Schwert von Gryffindor

 

Natürlich habe ich erst viel später erfahren, dass der Schulleiter trotz scheinbarer Allianz mit den Todessern auf der Seite der Guten stand. Die Buchungen beweisen es schon irgendwie, denn immerhin steht da genau vermerkt, was wann für welchen Zweck an wen gegangen ist, aber es liegt nicht an mir, das zu _interpretieren_. Ich arbeite mit Fakten, nicht mit Möglichkeiten und Was-wäre-wenns. Soweit kommt's noch – wenn ich so arbeiten würde, dann könnte ich gleich aufgeben. Dann müsste ich ja bei allem raten, was ich in die Bücher schreiben soll. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass das Ministerium tatsächlich nach dieser Variante funktioniert. Natürlich kann man da nicht von funktionieren reden, aber... es ist eben eine Verwaltung ohne Verwaltung. Man könnte natürlich extra neue Leute einstellen, damit sie die Verwaltung verwalten, aber die müssten ja auch wieder verwaltet werden. Und im Ministerium, so, wie es jetzt ist, ist es rein vergebliche Müh'.

 

Ich frage mich sowieso, was manche Leute gedacht hätten, wenn auf _ihrem_ Schreibtisch gewisse Belege geendet wären. _Ich_ fand sie amüsant, aber habe sie als legitime Belege gebucht. Das ist der Unterschied – andere hätten sie als Witz abgestempelt, als einen Jux, irgendetwas von irgendwelchen Lausbuben. Nun, ich hatte auch Belege von Lausbuben dabei, aber die waren so legitim wie alles andere. Und Buchführung muss wahr und vollständig sein. Dementsprechend kommt alles in die Bücher, was einen Beleg hat oder einen Beleg haben könnte – ich finde die _immer_. Und dann stehen eben auch etwas _merkwürdige_ Sachen im Grundbuch.

 

> Hogwarts an Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze
> 
> Betreff: Extra-fettfrei-Shampoo

 

Ich glaube, wenn der Schulleiter gewusst hätte, dass ich von dieser Shampoo-Lieferung einen Beleg habe und das auch ins Grundbuch eingetragen habe, wäre er ziemlich unglücklich darüber gewesen. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er auch im Radio darauf angesprochen wurde... ich schätze, so ein Beleg im Grundbuch war sein geringstes Problem. Immerhin muss man sich vor Augen halten, dass er noch ganz andere Dinge hatte, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Nun, ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, aber ich vermute, dass er mit den Buchungen zu tun hat, die sich um Informationsweitergabe drehen. Nun, nicht alle. Da waren welche, die aus dem Ministerium kamen, die konnten unmöglich von ihm sein – er saß ja die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts, zumindest offiziell – aber da waren eben auch anonymisierte Informationen, die von Hogwarts aus weitergegeben wurden. Ich habe das alles nach Ende des Krieges zurückverfolgt, um festzustellen, was wirklich passiert ist. Dabei habe ich auch bemerkt, dass es eine Buchung gab, die von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade, genauer gesagt den Eberkopf, ging. Und sie betraf die Schüler, die von den Todessern innerhalb von Hogwarts gesucht wurden. Nun, _gesucht_ ist nicht das richtige Wort, denn theoretisch wussten sie ja, wo sie sind. Eher festgesetzt? Jedenfalls die Schüler, die von den Todessern wegen ihrer Verwandten gefangen werden sollten.

 

Im Grunde genommen kann man sagen, das war ein einziges Chaos. _Alles_ war ein Chaos. Da gab es Buchungen, da hat man sich wirklich nur noch an den Kopf gepackt und gefragt: Wieso merkt es niemand? Natürlich hat es _jemand_ gemerkt. Aber dieser Jemand bin ich, und außer mir hat ja nie einer in die Bücher geschaut. Wer hätte es also merken sollen? Eben niemand. Niemand außer mir, aber für viele bin ich ja auch ein Niemand. Entweder wussten die Leute das – sonst wäre es irrsinnig, Belege zu schreiben, oder auch nur etwas, was darauf hinweisen könnte, dass dafür Belege existieren sollten, zu erstellen – oder aber sie sind so blauäugig, dass sie nicht daran glauben, dass jemand diese Dinge nachvollziehen kann. Vermutlich ist es eine Mischung aus beidem. Es gibt sicherlich genug Leute innerhalb und außerhalb des Ministeriums, die sich mit Bürokratie auskennen, sofern das möglich ist, und andere verschwenden keinerlei Gedanken daran. Das sind meistens die, die aus Mangel an Buchführung irgendwann pleite gehen.

 

> Orden des Phönix an Hogwarts
> 
> Betreff: Informationen

 

> Eberkopf an Hogwarts
> 
> Betreff: Gesuchte Schüler

 

Nun, damit sind wir wohl beinahe am Ende des Grundbuchs angelangt. Natürlich nur metaphorisch gesehen – das Grundbuch geht viel weiter, da sind ja alle Buchungen drin verzeichnet. Aber an dieser Stelle könnte man beinahe den Jahresabschluss machen. Natürlich erst, wenn man auch die letzten Buchungen verzeichnet hat. Oder viel mehr, wenn man sie auch betrachtet – verzeichnet sind sie, das kann ich garantieren. Ich bin schließlich sehr gewissenhaft in meiner Buchführung. Jeder Finanzprüfer wird bei mir nur korrekte Bücher finden. Das bin ich mir und meinem Ruf schuldig. Und ich muss gestehen, vor der Abschlussbilanz muss noch der gesamte Kampf betrachtet werden. Und die Ereignisse kurz davor. Aber, wie man bereits in Effi Briest bemerkte: "Das ist ein zu weites Feld." Zumindest, wenn ich es hier alles auflisten müsste. Die Listen existieren, das ist klar, aber wenn ich sie hier alle nennen würde... ich würde auch noch in zwei Jahren hier sitzen und Buchungssätze herunterbeten, nur um diesen Endkampf zu rezitieren. Und das wäre eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit. Ich muss schließlich die Bücher führen.

 

Was jedoch eine Erwähnung wert ist, ist ganz sicherlich die Buchung, die ich kurz vor dem Kampf gemacht habe. _So_ eine Buchung kommt im Leben eines Buchhalters wirklich nur einmal vor. Wenn es gehäuft vorkäme, müsste ich mir Sorgen um die Sicherheitsstandards machen. Wovon ich rede? Sicherlich haben so ziemlich alle Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft schon einmal von einem Einbruch in Gringotts gehört. Die meisten Einbrüche sind missglückt. Und selbst wenn ein Einbruch geglückt ist, so ist meistens der Diebstahl daneben gegangen. Gringotts hat, um es mal so zu sagen, eine ausgezeichnete Bilanz, was das betrifft. Nun hat es jedoch ein Trupp Halbstarker – gut, es waren drei offiziell erwachsene Hexen und Zauberer – geschafft, nicht nur in Gringotts einzubrechen, etwas zu stehlen _und_ zu entkommen. Und nebenbei einen Drachen zu befreien. Man stelle sich das vor! Ein _Drache_! Ich könnte es buchstabieren. Wie oft sieht man einen Drachen aus einem Gebäude kommen und davonfliegen? Ziemlich selten, möchte ich meinen. Deshalb werde ich den Buchungssatz auch noch einmal hier nennen:

 

> freie Wildbahn an Gringotts
> 
> Betreff: Drache

 

> Trupp Halbstarker an Gringotts (Verließ der Lestranges)
> 
> Betreff: Kelch von Hufflepuff

 

Anschließend kamen nicht mehr viele Buchungssätze, die der Rede wert wären. Nun, die wären sicherlich eine Rede wert, aber dazu muss ich die hier nicht auflisten. Vielleicht könnte man andere Buchungssätze erwähnen. Ich habe zum Beispiel nicht erwähnt, dass es einen Buchhungssatz gab, der den Elderstab betraf. Da hatte Sie-wissen-schon-wer den Elderstab aus Dumbledores Grab gestohlen. Oder ein Buchungssatz, der sicherlich für die Beweisführung wichtig ist, nämlich der, der von Harry Potter an Severus Snape ging und die Einnerungen betraf, die für das Ergebnis des Kampfes ausschlaggebend waren. Wenn es um Severus Snape geht, braucht man wirklich mehr als nur simple Zeugenaussagen. Zeugen irren sich, meine Bücher nicht.

 

Tatsächlich habe ich fast erwartet, noch andere Buchungssätze vorzufinden. Das wäre ganz einfach gegangen, und ich habe mich wirklich gewundert, dass niemand außer mir diese Idee hatte. Ich würde den Buchungssatz aufstellen – das wäre kein Problem – und den würde ich in die Bücher schreiben, verbuchen und damit wäre dieser Teil bereits unter Dach und Fach. Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass es nur _dann_ in den Büchern landen würde, wenn er öffentliche Mittel dafür verwenden würde. Dann jedoch würde es auch in der Finanzkartei auftauchen und in der Bilanz, die dem Minister vorgelegt wird... aber da Thicknesse sowieso unter dem Imperius stand und nichts dagegen gesagt hätte... worum es geht? Um folgenden Buchungssatz, der _nicht_ in den Büchern steht, weil er nie passiert ist. Der zweite steht jedoch tatsächlich drin, deshalb verwundert es mich eben. Das ist doch nun wirklich nur ein kleiner Schritt, oder?

 

> Lord Voldemort an Plastische Chirurgie
> 
> Betreff: Nase

 

> Lord Voldemort an Apotheke Slug & Jigger's
> 
> Betreff: Augentropfen

 

Was gibt es sonst noch zu berichten, bevor ich mich wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwende? Minister Shacklebolt hat mich für einen Orden vorgeschlagen, wegen der wertvollen Arbeit, die ich leiste. Der Antrag wurde angenommen und der Orden bewilligt. Deshalb habe ich den Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse bekommen. Ich frage mich nur, was ich mit dem Orden soll. Bei mir kommt sowieso niemand ins Büro – dafür ist es zu klein – und ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich groß an einem Orden dafür erfreut, dass ich meine Arbeit gemacht habe. Ich hätte lieber eine Gehaltserhöhung. Und eine neue Kaffeemaschine, aber das ist utopisch. Deshalb...

 

> Buchhaltung (Oberbuchhalter) an Minister Shacklebolt
> 
> Betreff: Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse

 

> Pfandstelle an Buchhaltung (Oberbuchhalter)
> 
> Betreff: Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse

 

> Buchhaltung (Kaffeekasse) an Pfandstelle
> 
> Betreff: Gegenwert des Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse

 

...zu irgendwas musste der ja gut sein.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
